The Legendary
by IsidarXeloss
Summary: Known as the Black Angel, sixteen year old Kalia fights in the Liberation Force. Even after serving for 2 years, a dreaded secret is still buried deep in Kalia's heart. With her around, there's a possibility of chaos being deadlier than necessary.
1. Chapter 1: Her

**Chapter 1-: Her**

She was a sixteen year old girl, seemingly a typical fighter at first glance. One more glimpse opened up her dangerous beauty - hypnotizing, but with a sharp edge. She perfected the thing that defined a female soldier with a deadly elegance: a destructive grace. Not only that, but she also had intelligence embedded in a sage-like expression. She stood to be five-foot-seven with silk-like jet black hair that fell just past mid-back, and had corresponding onyx eyes, piceous eyes that mirrored the determination and challenge within. She had pale pink lips and, with the minor exception of several story-telling scars, a layer of porcelain skin. There were long charcoal bangs that framed one side of her face. Her darker demeanor and consistency of blade-carrying aside, many assumptions could be made that the teen hailed from a royal bloodline.

Her attire consisted of a cropped white turtleneck, one-sleeve top, with a half-length zipper which was partially unzipped, and the sleeve extending all the way down to her hand, and looped over one finger like a glove in one. She paired her outfit with a black vest over that and it was held together by two small chains in the front, and steel plate sat atop her bare shoulder, while two buckles covered her upper arm and black ribbons were tied around her wrist and sleeved arm. She wore black shorts and a white belt, with holes all the way around, and through each hole were tiny silver hoops, various fangs and claws dangling off each one of them. Outfit completion: knee high white boots with black straps and buckles, and steel plates that matched the one on her shoulder covered both knees.

The black hair maiden favored a large sword – Salvatore -that stood to be five feet, and occasionally wielded self-crafted, twin daggers she named Misericordia. Misericordia and Salvatore; Mercy and Salvation.

In spite of her young age she was a prodigy swordsman and assassin, and was becoming well-developed in necrotic art. She was also familiar with basic and several advanced sectors of healing, and she was an apprentice mage (and would likely stay as an apprentice mage, due to her disinterest in the class). She had never been blessed with any glyphs - not a single one. But because of that she raised herself and became a warrior – to prove something for herself and for other like her against judgment; even the Unblessed could become powerful with enough work... well, for that, and because of personal vows. Fortunately for her, she had achieved that, and much more. Alas, that did wonders for her and little else.

At age fourteen she had volunteered herself as a recruit for the Liberation Force and became prized amongst the people as she continuously paved victory.

The girl could be perilous – perhaps even a hazard. But she was a protection charm - one that worked every time. She was told just about everything because secrecy and loyalty were specialties of hers, like all assassins. That's probably why she knew most of the little sins and guilts and guilty pleasures within the Liberation Force's Secret Steam. Pity no one really knew hers, though... but she always kept her promises, and self-forgiveness was just about unacceptable if one was to be broken, and that was the important thing. She was claimed a perfectionist by all who knew her name, only she would simply counter with the clarification that there was nothing wrong with refinement, and she was her own proof. She would work herself to her last inkling of energy without a concern, and her motivation was the people and her allies. That's how mastery is born.

Assistance for the vast majority of the time, but she was also stubborn (though isn't every good fighter?). Oddly, different parts of her personality could be and were parallel opposites; sarcasm and laziness then hyperactive bounciness, to venomous and critical then gentle and fair. As if it weren't obvious enough, she was confident in herself, and preferred to maintain a level-headed composure.

_'Swift as the wind, fierce as fire, yet gentle as the breeze.'_ It was her ever popular description.

She was Kalia. Kalia the Black Angel.

* * *

**-Prevant Castle-**

_**:Kalia's Point of View:**_

I was late, I was unfortunately far too sure of it. Lord Sigmund had already cut the chain. Edward would be there, and I'd be questioned about where I was dawdling again while they and the Lord were fighting. I'm not sorry if I got ambushed.

It was taking far too long to reach the top of the Castle, and I was in desperate need of a portal. I recalled a portal spell in the Ancient language and recited the words quickly but smoothly. As I finished an orb of black decorated with specks of aquamarine morphed itself in the air. I quickly dashed through, and as I reached the top of Prevant Castle, I fell through the air, and swiftly landed on the ground. I knelt on one knee on the stone ground and crossed one arm across my chest in a salute.

"I apologize for my tardiness, my lord." I said, and it was just after I had heard Lord Sigmund claim that his wounds couldn't be healed. The words were needles pricking my ears. It pained the Force as much as it did the Lord himself that those wounds couldn't be helped.

"You are forgiven." Came the smooth, calm voice of my lord. I stood and crossed my arms, my head cocked to one side in an enthusiastic curiosity, but the sad smile upon my lips said nothing about enthusiasm. "By the way, don't be so sure about that." I murmured quietly, but it was loud enough to be audible to the group.

I heard Edward sigh, "What do you have in mind, Kalia? That Dwayna will show up and bless someone with an amazing healing gift? Miracles don't happen from the divine miraculously appearing."

My smile transformed into a slight frown as the level of depression moved up. Sure I thought negatively and said just as sarcastic as he, but did Edward have to show that off in this situation?

I could feel my eyes begin to go blank with a sober hollowness as I settled a melancholy gaze on him. i'I could only pray for that to happen.'/i

Wasn't it the only thing anyone could do? How could he even say that when he would want the same? The Liberation Force... our hope was our Lord. With the burden of wounds that can't be mended, our Lord... if he were to falter, the dreams of civilization would be corrupted. Everyone only wanted Lord Sigmund to stay well.

I held my gaze. The burn was intense and heated, yet I said nothing. I stood, inpaling his eyes with a harshly disapproving stare. It was the kind I saw a parent give their child when they made a mistake. Saw was the keyword considering I've never had a parrent applicable for that. I heaved a heavy sigh and lowered my head, hair hanging over my face applying a ghost like appearance, and shook it out of disbelief. I turned to face... a Sigmund replica? For the five seconds time froze, the new auburn haired boy and I stared at each other.

"Capell?"

"Kalia?"

I threw my hands up in the air and turned around, tilting my head back to stare at the clear, blue sky. I could feel my pupils constrict into thin lines from the brightness. "Well, well, well. How long's it been? Two years?" I chimed, sounding lazily content.

i'This day gets better and better, doesn't it?'/i I asked myself, crossing my arms.

"Uh, yeah. Just about." Capell replied. I swiveled on my heels and faced him again. My mouth was drawn into a weak smile.

"Still a flute player?"

He smiled, "Of course."

I sighed, "No surprise," I muttered under my breath.

"Wait a second," Edward's arrogant voice jabbed in, "How do you two know each other?"

Capell and I both turned towards the navy-haired boy. I regularly would smile in amusement at Edward's aggravation, but the pain from his words pushed the smile away.

"We lived in the same town a few years back." I explained simply. "After knowing each other for a year, I left and joined you guys."

"Well, it's good to see you again."

Finally, Aya spoke, "Lord Sigmund, Capell should join us."

"Wait, Aya-" Capell began nervously, but was cut off when the brunette silenced him, "Stay out of this!" She hissed.

"He already helped us this far!" She turned back to our lord.

"What! No!" Edward exclaimed in a surge of white anger. I sighed as I took my place next to our lord.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. i'Aren't you going to stop this chaos?'/i

He continued to observe the argument, i'Just be a little more patient.'/i Despite the fact that he couldn't see me, I nodded once.

"Yeah, he's right!" Capell mused hopefully, praying that maybe Edward not wanting him in the Force could get him out.

"Quiet, you!" Ed snapped.

"Capell will be joining us." Lord Sigmund announced quietly. I saw Capell sigh in defeat. Same old Capell, trying to avoid violence.

I stepped forward, onyx eyes narrowed. "Now that you have joined the Liberation Force,"

"Are you willing to risk your life at any and every moment?"


	2. Chapter 2: Splenetic

**Chapter 2-: Splenetic**

We departed from the castle after being showered with thanks from the once imprisoned guards. Actually, to be more accurate, I was leading the group, keeping my distance silently. Edward, Aya, Capell and Lord Sigmund trailed behind receiving compliments. I offered little attention to the ignorance of my presence; I hadn't assisted in rescuing the soldiers or cutting the chains, therefore, deserved no thanks. There was the repeated chorus of Capell getting mistaken for the Lord but then getting thanks anyway, female soldiers swooning over Lord Sigmund and stuttering their admiration, and then the (what I thought to be unappreciative) occasional thanks for Edward and Aya. I was in deep thought at the sudden appearance of Capell, but at the edge of my mind, I could hear my name faintly being called.  
Soon the voice was behind me, "Kalia!" It cried impatiently. I whipped around, my arm lifted into the air. My palm smacked against something and it sounded with a loud _thwack._  
"Ow! Kalia!" Capell yelped. One hand flew to my mouth and the other was held up defensively.  
_'Speak of the devil.'_  
"I-I'm sorry, Capell." I stuttered an apology.  
I heard Edward snort, "Sorry enough to hit him."  
I threw a glare at the sapphire-eyed boy. "It's a natural reaction, let it go." I hissed.  
"Well, well. It seems our noble Black Angel is feeling ill-tempered today." Edward continued to taunt my aggravation.  
"My dear, you have no idea." I muttered. I huffed and was ready to replace my typical casual stride with an infuriated, royal storming, but paused briefly, "But hey, what's your excuse?" I flashed Edward a smile.  
Begin the royal storming.

I heard the loud _clack_ of foot steps on the cold stone floor behind me. A blue-clad figure clouded the corner of my vision.  
I sighed, "You're in my bubble." I sang in a low, menacing tone.  
Ed placed a hand on my right shoulder, then swiftly reached across me and placed his other hand on my free shoulder, and twisted me so I faced him. "Seriously, Kalia, what is wrong?" He demanded.  
With another aggravated sigh, I lifted a hand and gently brushed one of his gloved hands off a shoulder. I avoided his question and resumed our departure from Prevant Castle. I ignored the feel of a pair of sapphire, a pair of aquamarine and two pairs of ruby eyes digging into my back. While Aya, Lord Sigmund and Capell's gazes were concerned and confused, Edward's was severely irritated... and then there was the small dose of confusion.

To be honest, I wasn't sure why I was in such a ridiculously foul mood. Perhaps I didn't like being disturbed when in thought.  
_'Yes, I'll go with that,'_ I thought. Most days I'd think of a more appropriate explanation, but I was slacking at the moment - just the moment.

Minutes later we were finally outside of the castle, and were now bathing in generous sunlight again. I stretched, then walked over to two other people.  
"Genma," I nodded at the purple clad ninja, and then faced the other, "Eugene." I repeated the same motion in greeting at the brunette. They did the same. I saw two short blonde figures, one in blue and white, the other in red and white in semi-matching outfits. The red one a little girl, and the blue one a boy, obviously. They were identical. They stood but bounced in place next to Genma. I knelt in front of the two children.  
"And who are you two?" I asked softly, finally settling down a little from my previous five minute rage.  
"I'm Rico," The boy mused.  
"And I'm Rucha!" The girl chimed cheerfully right after her brother. They both beamed at me. It seemed as if their bright auras revived my mood as I smiled back, "I'm Kalia."  
"Nice to meet you, Miss!" They chirped in unison.  
"Nice to meet you both, as well." I replied, and then straightened.  
"So where were you, Kalia?" Came the calm voice of Genma.  
I sighed. I was sighing a lot today, wasn't I?  
"I got ambushed on my way here. I would've summoned a portal, but I can't do that constantly." I explained, one hand on my hip.  
"So is something wrong now?" Eugene joined.  
I swiftly crossed my arms and looked away, "What makes you think that?" I heard him chuckle,  
"You and Edward seem tense." I was about to reply when a medium sized gray wolf trotted into the background, much to my relief.

Immediately, a grin graced my lips as I sped over to the dark, graceful animal. "Volryke!" I cried gleefully, bending down as I wrapped my arms around the scruff of it's neck. It panted happily, equally thrilled to see me. It barked several times with information, and my mind slowly began working out the words.  
_'We located the closest chain. It's in the small town of Sapran in the Oradian Dunes.'_ I nodded, signaling for him to continue.  
_'The Amber Chain.'_ I let go and continued to kneel, then crossed one arm over my chest in a salute, the same as what I did for Lord Sigmund earlier.  
"Thank you. You are dismissed." I stood and turned around, facing everyone else.  
All my previous irritation and joy had disappeared, leaving my features fathomless. "The next is the Amber Chain, located in the small town of Sapran. Sapran is in the south part of the Oradian Dunes." I announced. I averted my gaze toward my auburn-haired lord, then silently stood next to him, awaiting his decision.  
He stayed silent for a moment, then quietly spoke, "We will restock on supplies in Burgusstadt. We set out now."  
"Yes, my lord." The entire force chorused.

We moved across the Luce Plains. The group was abnormally obstreperous, thanks to Rico and Rucha, energetically bouncing from one side of the group to the other, cheering, childishly oblivious to the growing discontent from most of the group. Perhaps Lord Sigmund, Capell, Eugene and Genma had paid little mind to it, and maybe Aya and Balbagan were partially annoyed, but I had resumed my vicious state, and Edward and I were annoyed at each other enough as it was, but the twins weren't exactly helping. Either way, even though we were on the edge of falling off from patient, we kept our cool composure.

One person stood on each side of Lord Sigmund; Edward and I.  
I inconspicuously trailed to the back of the group, whispering a summoning spell for Bone Minions in the Ancient language. _"Kotra vare vosk arei,"_ I paused as I swung my arm out backwards slightly as a crimson and black glow emitted from my palm. On the earth behind me, a large identical portal appeared.  
_"Sodva raixue, eir raixue val, eir heru, fas Kara Keivas."_ I finished quietly.  
Two quiet roars sounded from behind us as two Bone Minions were summoned. Bone Minions were headless, with a long tail and two legs. They were the lowest rank among the undead I was able to summon. Bone Minions could lash out with their tails, or shoot darts of poison from the tip of their tails. The unfortunate thing was the sacrifice that came with keeping any of the summoned alive. They survived off of the health they had, and lost health after a certain amount of short time. Minions lost one health every second, and therefore I would have to heal them by sacrificing my own energy. It was a life bond, but giving up too much power could drain me out.  
Summoning tip of the day: Never summon a creature - especially undead ones - when not in decent or good spirits. The summoned could easily go berserk, and they were already a handful already, considering how they didn't necessarily have to obey the summoner.

I closed my eyes and relaxed for a brief second, even when I felt everyone else's on me. I opened one eye half way lazily to reveal a tired, ink black eye. "This way we won't have to stop and fight every few minutes." I answered the unspoken question, but judging by their pitifully confused stares, they were all wondering why two bone objects were moving.  
There was a chorus of 'ohs' and 'rights' as I rolled my eyes, making it seem as if it was one of the most obvious things ever. Well, my bitterness had already returned.  
I felt impatient, as well as daring. My current impatience drove to me to revamp myself into a black wolf. If it hadn't been the silver fur around one eye and the misty silver-white irises, I could have easily deceived anybody that I was just another wild dog.  
_'I'm going ahead to Burgusstadt,'_  
"When did you ask to go ahead!" Edward snapped. I bared my teeth and narrowed my gaze into an intent glare at the navy haired boy.  
_'That's just it. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you.'_ I stated simply and calmly, yet there was a cold edge to my voice. With the final words, I turned and ran off at incredible speed, so to the untrained eye, I was a black streak that vanished in seconds.


	3. Chapter 3: Unwanted Memories

**Chapter 3-: Unwanted Memories**

_**:No One's Point of View:**_  
**-Luce Plains-**  
_**The Force**_

The Force had regained it's volume disorder, once again because of the twins. Edward had gone berserk after Kalia's impertinent remark, and had nearly torn off Capell's head when the auburn-haired boy made a futile attempt in calming him down. Edward had settled down only when Lord Sigmund had made his input, but the sapphire-eyed teen refused to regain his collected yet arrogant composure without muttering in his most irritable tone 'Who does she think she is?' Only minutes after Edward's outbreak, Rico and Rucha had resumed bouncing in circles around the group, completely unaffected by the presence of two bone objects wagging their long tails. Capell, on the other hand, had been shocked with Kalia's double threat; Summoning undead, and transforming into a wolf.  
The Force had only encountered a small crowd of Lumper Marksmen and a Harpy, all of which, due to Kalia's instructions, were left for the Bone Minions to take care of. The Force moved along steadily though without much conversation. Several words passed between Capell and Aya, and a few between Balbagan and Genma, Lord Sigmund was leading and quiet as usual, Rico and Rucha still cheerfully skipping, Eugene moving along quietly, and as for Edward... well, everyone - including Balbagan and Capell, surprisingly - was sensible enough to leave him be. It was truly amazing how much of a gift having the black haired maiden around was, but also how she managed to drive even the calmest people from their sanity.

The group had moved far enough across the Luce Plains and the gates of Burgusstadt were in sight, as well was a black figure sitting in front of them. As the Force approached, they could see Kalia drinking from a small vial filled with a sickeningly rich, deep crimson liquid. Capell, having seen her two years prior, obviously had no idea as what drinks Kalia cherished as delicacy, and therefore, had to ask,  
"Hey, Kalia? What is that?"  
The girl gazed up at him and blinked. "No one told you, eh?" She questioned, boredom clear in her voice.  
"Kalia fancies blood." Aya answered for the charcoal eyed girl simply in monotone, despite how her lips were pressed into a thin line, her face expressing minor discomfort with the fact. Capell blinked a the strange words; though it was a short sentence of only three, the seventeen year old was increasingly disturbed.  
She stood up with an amused smile, "And Harpy blood tastes delicious, surprisingly." She mused dreamily, licking her pale pink lips once more before storing her precious vial. Everyone had cast her shock-stricken glances, besides for their lord. Even the two blonde twins stopped jumping in place and had turned to stare at her.  
Sighing, she crossed her arms and shook her head disappointingly. "Always me," She muttered under her breath darkly.  
Kalia returned to her place beside her lord moodily as they entered Burgusstadt.

**-Burgusstadt-**

Five minutes had passed upon entering and, as usual, Lord Sigmund had been showered with compliments, thanks and welcomes. As the group parted, Kalia had stopped Edward and they stayed behind.  
Drawing in a deep but quick breath, the charcoal haired girl spoke, "Sorry about earlier." She gazed up into his cerulean eyes, her own black ones steely.  
He stared back at her for a moment, as if debating whether or not to spare his companion some compassion.  
"Apology accepted." Edward murmured smugly after a bit, a cocky expression plastered over his features. Seeing this, Kalia raised an eye brow at him.  
"Quit your arrogance, or I just might take it back," was what she had been tempted to snap, but for the sake of avoiding more drama she bit her tongue and remained silent. She didn't need to be getting into another argument with an ally - and especially not the same one.

Suddenly, a piercing squeal sliced through the air and commotion of Burgusstadt, "Oh, Lord Sigmund!"  
_'Didn't Lord Sigmund depart already...?'_ Kalia's inner self pondered warily. As she and Edward turned towards the source of the noise, she burst out laughing at the sight. A brunette around five foot five wearing a pink and red halter dress had attacked Capell with a rib-crushing hug from behind, obviously mistaking him for his famous look-alike.  
Kalia attempted to silence herself and not look ridiculous laughing at something so piddling and merely clasped a hand over her mouth, but her shoulders still shook slightly with laughter. Now it was Edward's turn to raise an eye brow at her, "What do you find so funny about this?"  
After a few seconds when her breathing eased, she said, "How people can obsess over others just because of their talent. And the most hilarious part is how some, as in Lord Sigmund, get hug-attacked by overly-obsessed female fans."  
The blue haired boy snorted in response to her answer and muttered, "Not like you're much better."  
Kalia gaped at him in disbelief, "What is that supposed to mean!" She hissed.  
"Well, you always do Sigmund as many favors as possible for him, and you complete tasks as fast as you're able to." He explained bluntly.  
"He is my lord. I'm only serving him as I am supposed to," She paused and turned back to him, "Your habits mirror mine."  
Edward sat there, mouth set into a thin line. He knew she was right. A smile graced her beautiful features in triumph. "Come on. We should probably go save Capell." She murmured, and turned, not bothering to wait for his response.

"Um, sorry, Miss, but I'm not Sigmund." Capell said awkwardly.  
"Oh," Immediately, the brunette released him from her loving embrace. "I'm sorry." She apologized, sounding disappointed. She continued before giving Capell the chance to speak again, "It's amazing how much you look like Sigmund, though." She mused, examining the carmine-eyed boy before her. Capell blinked at her.  
By then, Kalia had strode over and was standing next to flute player, and opened her mouth to speak, abruptly got cut off by the pink and red clad girl, "Aren't you the Black Angel?"  
She blinked, her obsidian orbs blank as if the name wasn't at all familiar, "Yes..."  
The brunette gasped, "Then Lord Sigmund _is_ here somewhere!"  
Kalia blinked again, out of hidden disbelief and partially out of disgust, "I apologize, Miss, but my lord is resting right now. I may be able to take you to see him later. What is your name?"  
The chocolate eyed girl beamed at her, "Michelle."  
"Alright, Michelle. Meet me back here in two hours." The black hair girl finally smiled as Michelle nodded and made her temporary departure. She turned to the boy beside her, still smiling, only now, it was fake. "You're welcome." Kalia turned to leave, and stopped moving after several steps, glancing back at Capell over her shoulder. "By the way, where our lord's name is known, there will be fan girls, so be prepared for surprise hugs." She murmured, amused.  
"Thanks for the heads up?" Capell replied, and his thanks was being questioned.  
Kalia had already dropped the conversation, and began to leave again in graceful striding steps, long, silky hair gently flowing behind. She'd left Edward with Capell, and knowing Edward's discontent to Sigmund's look-alike, there was possibly going to be drama. In spite of that fact, she'd walked off and left them to watch her in disbelief. Capell's disbelief was out of how easily she broke truth to people. Ed's differed from his nihilism in Kalia. The fact that she dare bring someone to see Lord Sigmund on such short notice was Edward's disbelief.  
Shaking his head, Edward stormed off to only God(and possibly Genma?) knows where in Burgusstadt.

**-The Inn at Burgusstadt-**  
_**Kalia**_

She'd paid for her room and now sat in there. Instead of alerting her lord about his visitor, she'd chose to sit on her bed cross legged, praying. At least she was trying to. Focus wasn't her forte right now. She was concentrated on her past. She'd tried so hard to push the memories from her thoughts, but it was like a movie; It was playing right before her with no stop.

The words and pictures played in her mind, and after several horrifying minutes, she allowed herself to fall backwards on her bed. The sixteen year old rested her forearm over her eyes, trying to calm her breathing.  
When she felt only a little better, she removed her arm and averted her gaze out the window and up at the clear, blue sky.

'_**What have you done, Brother?'**_


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Habit

**Chapter 4-: Bad Habit**

_**:No One's Point of View:**_  
**-Outside the Burgusstadt Inn-**  
_**Kalia**_

An hour and a half had passed since her encounter with Michelle, and Kalia now stood outside the doors of the Burgusstadt Inn. She sat there, her onyx eyes closed and her head tilted back at the sky. As the breeze blew, it gently pushed silky black stands of hair away from her face. Despite her solemn mood, she continued to look beautiful. But the black haired fighter seemed distant and unattached from reality; her beauty was blank, idle. Different.  
Alien.  
By now, the sun was setting in the distance, and the sky's palette of golds, purples and pinks cast a rosy glow on her porcelain skin. Even though the atmosphere that hung around her was black, everything had a divine-like golden glow. With a blank mind, Kalia had lost her senses, and, therefore, couldn't feel another presence with her.

Edward had stood about three yards to her left, staring in hidden awe at the obsidian eyed girl. He immediately shook it off; There was no way that he had time for this. He stealthily glided over, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"You should go find Michelle soon. You made a promise." He admonished her.  
Slowly opening her eyes, she spoke, "Right. Thank you." Whenever Kalia made a promise, she made sure to keep them. If she was incapable of doing so, she almost wouldn't forgive herself.  
"I've notified Lord Sigmund about his visitor." Edward murmured quietly. He sounded unsure when he described Michelle as 'visitor.' This brought a smile to Kalia's face for the first time in several hours. The amusement disappeared as her smile turned thoughtful. She had forgotten that she hadn't bothered alerting her lord about his brunette fan.  
"Thanks." She mused tiredly. "Still my life saver," She wanted to add, but for some reason, her mouth wouldn't open for them.  
Edward poked her forehead as he noted, "Don't stress out too much."  
She quickly smacked his hand away, "Funny, 'cause I can say the exact same to you, my dear." She retorted casually.  
He narrowed his cerulean colored eyes at the younger girl. Immediately she smiled as if to say 'Go and glare all you want, it doesn't work on me. But sorry anyways.'  
"So where's Lord Sigmund?" She added before Edward could speak.  
He sighed out of chagrin at Kalia, "Follow me."

_**:Kalia's Point of View:**_  
**-Somewhere Within Burgusstadt-**  
_**Kalia & Edward**_

The day had passed me quickly, yet in the most unfortunate way possible. I was stuck sitting in my room, frozen. I can't explain using words how great my desire to get up off of bed and slam my head against the wall was, but I was idle. I was paralyzed and somehow, I couldn't stop remembering him. And I was sure he had something to do with it. Perhaps I hadn't seen him in several years, but I knew how he was doing. Almost everyone did. Everyone knew him. They just didn't know that his sister was the Black Angel.  
Me. I absolutely abhorred my brother. Among my endless list of people I loathe, he hit number one. It wasn't exactly like he would have it anyway. He was number one and wouldn't take anything else. Especially on my lists.  
_'My God, what have you become?'_ I thought scornfully, and just as I was about to begin a mental rant, I got interrupted.

"Kalia!" An unpleasantly familiar arrogant voice snapped. Right next to my ear.  
Immediately, my arm shot up in the air and I spun toward them, my palm perfectly ready to slap whoever it was.  
They caught my wrist. "What is your problem today!" Their voice was fully irritated.  
"Oh..." I smiled innocently up at him as I paused, "Hello, Ed."  
He just glared at me. His sapphire eyes were burning with a blue fire, an intense heat radiating from them. "Is there something I or Lord Sigmund needs to know about?"  
I challenged him with my own glare. My melanoid eyes flared a darker intensity, a greater burning. Biiarc Phyre. Phyre was the highest level of fire casting. Biiarc was among the strongest type of flame. Black Fire.  
"When I told you it was a natural reaction, I wasn't kidding." I hissed. My voice was calm, smooth, and just as arrogant as his, but to mine, there was a harsh sting that hung off of every word.  
"Really? Because it's been twice today and it's ever since that idiot came into picture!"  
"Well, I'm sorry if there have been more people interrupting my thoughts than usual!" I cried, completely aggravated.  
We sat there, infuriated onyx orbs boring into an irritated pair of sapphire ones.

"Is everyone ready?" A calm yet obviously excited voice chimed in.  
Edward and I both turned our heads, but remained in the same position. Michelle stood there, there sunset casting a warm gold on her skin. Her head was cocked to the side and her brows were slightly furrowed. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked.  
"What makes you think that?" And this time, I was genuinely confused.  
She simply lifted her hand and pointed a pink painted finger at us.  
I looked out of the corner of my eye, not turning my head. I nearly jumped when I saw that Edward was a mere two inches from my face. Immediately, I swung my arm out of his grasp and took a step back. I brushed off either arm once and lowered my head, shaking it.  
_'Alright. That was awkward and completely uncalled for.'_ I thought, a slight shiver going through me. I straightened and turned to Michelle, a brilliant smile painted on my face.  
"We're ready." I stated, my tone smoothed out and controlled. I mechanically turned to Ed, still smiling. "Lead the way, my dear." I saw his eye twitch at the name as he turned.

**-Somewhere in Burgusstadt-**  
_**Kalia, Edward and Michelle**_

Minutes had passed as Edward guided Michelle and I through Burguss to Lord Sigmund. I had an unfortunately positive feeling that Michelle wouldn't be able to restrain herself from attacking my Lord in a hug.

_**The Trio, Lord Sigmund and Eugene**_

"Oh, Lord Sigmund, it's so nice to see you again!" The brunette squealed. She lunged forward to hug Lord Sigmund, and successfully latched onto him.  
_'Aye... fan girls...'_


	5. Chapter 5: Diss and Make up

**Chapter 5-: Diss and Make Up**

I stood watching with disapproving hematite-like eyes as Michelle held Lord Sigmund in her loving embrace.  
"My Lord, this is Michelle." I said blankly.  
"We've met before." He stated, sounding just as plain as I did.  
Hearing this, I was hit with little shock. Who knew if the brunette followed them or not? I glided sideways on my feet to Edward and asked quietly, "Have you met her before?"  
"Fortunately not." He replied awkwardly.  
I gave a small shrug and then returned to my place in front of Lord Sigmund. Finally, the pink and red clad brunette released my Lord.  
Just as she began to speak, my head suddenly throbbed painfully. I winced slightly, and then interrupted Michelle, "Excuse me, my Lord. I have business to attend to."  
My auburn haired Lord nodded once. "You are dismissed." He murmured calmly.  
I bowed slightly and swiftly swiveled on my heels. I gave a single silent wave without turning and began speeding up. Black rage filled my mind as I focused on one thing;  
The gates. I needed to get out of here, only for a short amount of time, that's all I need.

**-Outside the Gates of Burgusstadt-**

My breathing was coming out in ragged gasps, sweat ran down the side of my head. To increase the unwelcoming state of the condition I was in, my heart was pounding so insanely it might as well rip through my chest. Blood sounded heavily in my ears and the iciest chill slowly climbed up my spine. He was doing this, I knew that fact far too sure. In spite of how aware of his abilities I was, he wanted me to see again. I could certainly hear his arrogant voice;  
"You see? If you were willing to follow like a loyal sister, this wouldn't happen to you. In fact, you'd know how to. But obviously, this is your mess that I'm not cleaning up."  
In my mind, his face was the only thing that penetrated through the black cloud, unfortunately. I saw his cruel and arrogant yet dazzling smile-the smile I wanted so badly to smash. Then suddenly, I was slapped hard in the face with shock.  
When I'd heard the words, the first few were my accurate imagination. But then it was his voice speaking in my head with an eerie echo following each word. His voice was far too obstreperous, too clear, and most importantly; far too arrogant for his own good.

I rested a hand on my forehead and hunched a little, praying that the intense throbbing would lessen. Wind began to blow harshly, whipping my jet black hair about. This wasn't his doing, but it was simply my mood. My mood was changing the weather. Suddenly, I got the strength and straightened with my fists clenched tightly.  
_'I know what you can do, I'm perfectly aware, I can assure you of that, my dear. Now leave me be or I promise you will have deep regret.'_ I thought harshly, and a surge of power was sent out from my mind. Now my brother could hear my thoughts as well.  
I stood outside the gates, eyes closed, listening intently to the wind. No message was carried back from him. It was either he was now too annoyed by his younger sister, or he'd had enough entertainment for one day. Which ever way it was, it only mattered because he was leaving me be.  
For the rest of this night at least.

We hated each other, far greater than anyone would ever realize. His hatred towards me was bitter sweet. Mine was just a bloody crimson wrapped by black, consisting of only dark thoughts. It was a sibling rivalry that had gone on since the beginning of time, and I had an ominous feeling that it wouldn't end anytime soon, much to my displeasure.  
I sat on the stone path that covered the earth, one hand placed over my eyes. This was the caress of pain. The Biiarc Phyre that had burned so eminently multiple times in my celadon eyes today had finally died out. The overwhelming embrace of exhaustion and irritation engulfed me. A question had knocked me back awake;  
What if he were to come find me? An ally in the Force?  
This wasn't my identity issue. It was a life-threatening crisis. Literally. If he comes to find us...  
I shook off the thought. It was time.

**-Burgusstadt Inn; Kalia's Room-**  
_**Kalia**_

I opened a small chest filled with herbs of all sorts. It was time to make a protection drink-elixir even. I grabbed some thyme, yarrow, rosemary, chamomile, and the Druids' sacred herb, vervain. I put it all in a tall stone vial and placed it atop of a clay plate.  
"A little water..." I mused to myself. I sealed the vial and then stared at it, whispering, "Pyr." A small fire lit around the vial in a ring. I left it to burn as I began to fill another vial. Out of my herb chest I picked some rose hips, jasmine, mint, a small amount of cinnamon and a pinch of catnip. Out of a bag I drew another vial, this one made of glass. I dumped the handful of herbs in and left it unsealed. I placed it on another clay plate and started another fire. I removed the stone vial, then sat on my bed and patiently waited for the second vial to finish.  
Several minutes later, the glass vial was filled with incense. Storing away the clay plates, I found three incense sticks and dipped it in the sweet, floral incense mix. I lifted a single fire-tipped finger and swiftly swiped the tops of each incense stick with the weak flame.  
_'One more step,'_ I thought to myself. Out of a bag I brought a bottle filled with black ash-like dust. I grabbed the incense and kept the bottle of dust in the other hand, silently walking over to the window sill. I poured a fair amount of dust onto the sill and placed it to the side delicately. With a finger tip, I smoothed out the ash-like substance and drew a large pentagram within it. I carefully lowered the incense into the center of the pentagram. With finally emptied hands, I brought them together, praying. Twenty five seconds passed before my palms separated and I opened to window. One hand was pushing the window up while the other removed the clear glass vial, set it aside, and oh so delicately swooped a handful of dust. I brought it up to my face and blew, sending the grains of black into Burguss. I looked at the remaining dust and gold, orange and carmine flared about in my eyes for a brief moment, and then the pile of black lit on fire, burning the remains.

Several minutes passed as I stored everything back into place and I laid down on the bed for a second. It'd been a chaotic day; Capell joining the Liberation Force, Michelle the girl who's (overly) enthusiastic when being a Lord Sigmund fan, and best of all, three fights with Edward all in one day. How these things happened I hadn't a single clue. When I sat back up, I felt a cold chill, and that was when I realized that I'd left the window open.

With the window closed, I decided that enough time had passed since I departed from the group.

**-Burgusstadt-**  
_**Kalia, Michelle, Lord Sigmund, Eugene**_

I'd weaved through Burguss finally to have found Lord Sigmund with Eugene at his side, and Michelle still there.  
_'No Edward? Strange...'_  
"Is everything alright, Kalia?" Eugene asked.  
I offered a weak smile. "Of course." Then I began to speak again to distract them from any more questions, "Should we find the rest?"  
"It is getting a little late. Sure." Eugene replied.  
I nodded my head once, and then turned to Michelle. "Would you like to join us?" I asked politely.  
Her warm chocolate eyes widened at my question. "Me?"  
I smiled sincerely. "Of course you, my dear."  
"Oh, I'd be delighted." She chimed, clapping her hands together.

**-Somewhere in Burgusstadt-**  
_**The Liberation Force**_

Everyone else was eating, and there was the continuation of the volume disorder. I was in no mood to eat. I already devoured anxiety that could last me a week.  
_'It's all your fault, Brother.'_ I thought scornfully. Speaking of scorn, I abruptly stopped my thoughts in realization. Edward was still missing.  
_'That's awfully strange... he's been missing since I left earlier.'_ Pausing, I searched for an answer. _'He's probably avoiding Capell and I.'_ I shrugged it off. My prediction was most likely accurate.

I was slouching against a corner in the room and now stepped forward. I took a deep breath and headed for the door.  
"Night, everyone." I mused simply, and then made my departure without waiting for a response.

Outside the doors, I saw a blue figure exiting a brick building in a short distance. Almost immediately, I sped over to them.  
_'Eh, even if he's not gonna listen it's worth a shot.'_ I thought lazily.  
"Ed," I called. To my surprise, he turned in my direction. "Can we talk?" I asked.  
"What do you want now, Kalia?" He snapped.  
My jaw was set, but only for a brief second. "If you don't want my apology, then fine." I pouted, crossing my arms in a childish manner.  
He sighed, "Fine. You win."  
I barely pushed away the triumph that almost tugged the corners of my lips into a smile. "I'm sorry for the attitude. Three arguments in one day is unlike us."  
"True. You know what," He looked to one side for a moment, then turned his attention back, "Sorry for my attitude."

Steely onyx orbs met steely sapphire ones in a conversational gaze.  
"Apology accepted." We murmured in unison.  
I smiled, "Sorry if you were a jerk." I teased.  
"Yeah, yeah. Keep talking." He actually smiled back.  
"Oh, well. G'night." I chirped, and then gracefully spun around and trotted back to the inn.

**-Kalia's Room-**

I removed the steel plate from my shoulder. Next came off the knee guards and more steel plates. With all sorts of metal off of my body, I stood at one side of the bed. I allowed myself to fall backwards, and as soon as my head made contact with the pillow, I died onto the bed, completely worn out.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Day

Isidar: The dedication belongs to TheFinalHikari! :D Thanks for helping me with all the IU stuffs!

**Chapter 6-: A New Day**

I awoke, sunlight blinding me. It wasn't a bad thing, in fact, I was thankful for it. I should have expected, I shouldn't have slacked and slept. My brother haunted my sleep again, and every little horrible detail was etched into my memory.  
The black danced around me, taunting me. I had been pitifully blinded until I wish it stayed that way; Out of the darkness he appeared. He was talking, rambling so much. What I hadn't done was no mistake at all, it was nothing but the brightest choice. But of course, to Brother I was all but a fool not worthy of being called his sister. But that could easily be changed soon, because we were setting off for the Oradian Dunes today. I'd see him again.

But seeing my dear brother would have to wait; Our next target was the Amber Chain in Sapran. Anxiety still welled in my stomach, only it was for a different reason now; I would see him. I'd prove to him that I wasn't some weak little girl he saw me as. I was his sister. He needed to accept that and the fact that I was just as powerful as he. I could see it happening now... no, no I can't. I should start getting ready now.  
I finally realized that I've had an overdose of mental ranting these past few days.

My bare shoulder and legs were quickly covered with metal plates again as I whispered, "Suvyr." I opened my palm as sparkling violet specks gathered itself into the shape of a large sword. In my hand, it became solid, my weapon. The Salvatore. It stood to be five feet, the wide silver blade was covered with ultra light gray tribal marks. The hilt was decorated with brilliant hematite and onyx with red jade placed here and there. The Salvatore was my own creation, and I'd never let it go since I created it myself two years ago. My blade was like my diary; My battle diary. Salvatore was in every fight, and it told stories. It carried my proud memories because the Salvatore was my pride. I'd only ever refined and enhanced my sword, but not once had the thought of replacing it entered my thoughts.  
I slung the large sword over my shoulders onto my back and held it in place with a chain instead of a strap. I exited the room and strode out the inn. My head tilted backwards as I looked at the clear blue sky and smiled to myself. My pupils constricted due to the high contrast of the sun. Maybe my luck was changing and this was a good sign. After all, things were okay with Edward again, Salvatore was nicely polished, and we were setting off today. I could feel the glow of elation radiating from my eyes.

A calm voice sounded from beside me, "What's got you all hyped up?"  
I turned, my icy pink lips still drawn into a blithe smile. "Good morning, Edward." I sang optimistically, completely not answering his question. He smiled at my childish manner. He was actually smiling, and the atmosphere was swirling rainbow with bliss. This was going to be a good day-no, scratch that- it was going to be a glorious day. I was in jovial daze, and the feeling of hands being placed on both my shoulders were only numb brushes. As I was being gently shaken, I continued to allow myself to be caressed by the sweet touch of oblivion.  
The gloved hand that waved before my face brought me back to reality, which was just as inviting as Wonderland. I smiled again, now innocent instead of openly cheerful.  
"Are you feeling alright, Kalia?" Ed sounded genuinely concerned.  
"Lovely, actually. Why would you ask?" I answered dreamily.  
"You seem unusually ecstatic." He replied stiffly. "And you normally don't describe your mood as 'lovely.'" He added.  
If it wasn't an impossibility, my smile grew wider while the sparkle of amusement added to the glee in my celadon eyes. Ed's expression was quite priceless. "I'm fine." I chirped.  
"Are you sure?" He pressed on and rested the back of his hand on my forehead.  
I drew his hand away from my face and replaced it with my own hand. I laughed, "Aye, maybe I am a little off today." Suddenly, my eye twitched in realization.  
"Oh my God, Ed, help me!" I cried miraculously.  
His sapphire eyes were made of pure confusion and curiosity, and behind that was slight shock. "With what? Why?"  
I grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and dragged him closer by a few inches, shaking him violently. "I am turning into one of those overly happy people!" I shouted, panicking. My ultra hysteria served also as a shield of ignorance towards the disapproving eyes of passing people.  
The navy haired boy sighed as my grasp slowly loosened and he removed my hands from his shirt. "Not only that, but you're also over emotional."  
My eye twitched again. "And this is why I need help..." I stated bluntly. I inhaled twice before exhaling. I let out an exasperated sigh.  
"It's only the beginning of the day, too." I muttered.  
He chuckled. "You need to relax."  
I sighed with closed eyes and hunched over for a second, then straightened again and squared my shoulders. My eyes opened and had reverted back to the half-cocky and sarcastic black, but there was still a glint of panic. I moved my head forward, resting my head on his shoulder.  
"These few days just get peachier and peachier by the second..." I mumbled, annoyed.  
_'While I have Jurassic mood swinging...'_ I thought.  
He rested a hand on top of my head. "Are you sure you're not sick?"  
"Not anymore I'm not." I replied blankly.

"Who's sick? How?" A voice joined in.  
I lifted my head off of Edward's shoulder lazily and turned to see where the voice came from. It was Aya.  
"Kalia might be with super hysteria." Ed explained. He was still pinched with confusion, and I could tell he was beginning to get creeped out by my behavior.  
"And Jurassic mood swinging." I added with sweet sarcasm and a fake weak smile. A second later I dropped the smile and inhaled twice and exhaled again. It was a relaxing procedure that was supposed to work after repeating for some time. Slowly I felt my aura grow calmer as the stone fell into the tranquil pool in my mind. I finally regained my collected composure, my eyes fully cocksure and sarcastic; No panic, no signs of hyperactive manner. Great, another fantastic example of my mood swinging.  
"Are you alright now, Kalia?" Aya asked, her voice laced with several threads of concern.  
I sighed, "I should be." I changed the topic; I was fine, no more worry was needed, "So where's everyone else? Are they up yet?" I asked crisply, cracking my knuckles.  
"I think Genma, Lord Sigmund and Eugene are awake. I don't know about the rest."  
"Capell, Balbagan and the twins not being up yet... That's so expected." I added, finally smiling again.  
"Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you," The iced-aquamarine eyed brunette began, "Michelle's in the Force."  
My smile died almost immediately out of displeasure and annoyance, then it was replaced by smug surprise. "The girl can fight?" I raised an eyebrow as my mouth, which was previously set into a thin line, drew into a grin in an arrogant and judgmental manner.  
"She's supposedly a healer and a spell caster." Aya sounded unsure herself.  
_'Well, well, well, it looks like we'll be having another Sigmundite in the Liberation Force.'_ I thought amusedly to myself, the smugly amused grin still plastered upon my features. I cast a brief glance at Edward out of the corner of my eye.  
Unfortunately, he caught it. "I know that look, Kalia. Just what did you find so entertaining this time?" He asked, his tone layered with a thin coat of irritation.  
"Do you really want to know?" The words rolled off my tongue almost in a purr, my voice mischievous and in a way, sweetly provoking, almost in a hypnotic manner, trying to lure him in to asking.  
"I don't know, do I?" He replied, brows furrowed.  
"I'd suggest not, my dear."  
I turned to my right to face Aya and winked when I was sure Edward couldn't see me. The brunette smiled in return. She knew exactly what I found entertaining, because she found it equally amusing. We both acknowledged the fact that two Sigmundites in the Force was priceless.

I changed the topic, "Should we go wake the others? Or should we literally kick them out of their beds?" I asked, my smile bittersweet with my usual cruel sarcasm.  
Aya shrugged, Edward blinked, I smiled. "Kicking them out of their beds it is! So who's doing who?"  
Aya sighed, "I guess I'll get Capell."  
"Great!" I nodded at Edward. "What about you?"  
"I guess I'll go get the twins."  
I smiled brightly. "And that leaves Balbagan to me. And... go!" I cheered, punching a fist in the air.

We turned as one as we headed back in the Inn. I charged up the stairs and into the hallway. I came to an abrupt stop as I realized I had no idea which room Balbagan was staying in. I closed my eyes, tracing all the auras. I finally felt a cocky yet lazy one with a fighting spirit, which was undoubtedly Balbagan's. I silently crept further down the hallway and paused at a door. I silently strode over to the sleeping figure, finely displaying an epitome of stealth. I swiftly lifted my leg and nudged him with my foot.  
No response.  
I pushed them a little harder with my foot again.  
A groggy, unconscious grunt.  
This time, I rolled my foot several times on his arm to make sure he was still asleep, then rolled my foot back once more, and then quickly shoved forward. Balbagan immediately rolled off the bed and landed on the ground with a loud 'thump.' A groan sounded from the floor on the other side of the bed as a hand reached up and Balbagan rose with an aggravated "What the!?" He paused as he tiredly rubbed his eyes.  
"What? Kalia?"  
I clasped my hands behind my back as I bowed my head. "Good morning, Balbagan. Did you sleep well?" I asked innocently.  
He ignored my polite question, "Are you the one who kicked me off?"  
"Do you see anyone else in the room?" I retorted casually. "Oh well. Better get ready. Everyone should be up soon." I elegantly swiveled on my heels and opened the door. "Ciao." With that, I left the room.

**-Half an hour Later-**  
_**The Liberation Force**_

The time passed and I stood at the gates with Edward, Aya, Lord Sigmund and Eugene. Finally, we were about to leave. Balbagan, Capell, Rico and Rucha were off somewhere unknown, and Genma was still watching from a distance.

A short while later the rest of our allies arrived. One new one was still missing.  
"Where's Michelle?" Capell asked.  
There was a chorus of 'I don't know' and 'yeah, where is she?'

"Good morning!" A cheerful voice sang.  
As one, the Force turned to face a brunette who was casually strolling over.  
_'Right on cue.'_  
"Good. Everyone is here. We set out for the Oradian Dunes now." My Lord announced, calm and fathomless, as usual.

After that, all the chatter from the Liberation Force and the people of Burguss all became muffled sound as the gates opened.  
Just another step closer.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7: Control Challenged

Isidar: To TheFinalHikari! :D

**Chapter 7-: Control Challenged**

**-The Oradian Dunes-**  
_**The Liberation Force**_

My judgment had been right; It was a good day. The twins were unsurprisingly bouncy with blatant cheers and singing, Capell and Aya were getting along meaning Aya wasn't threatening him with her deathly wrath(Hell hath no woman's fury, nonetheless Aya's is what I strongly believe), the scarcely audible battle plans between Lord Sigmund, Eugene and Edward were going smoothly, and there was only one simple negative detail. Michelle had to be occupied at all times possible, otherwise there wouldn't be battle plans and no one would be moving with no one to follow because my Lord would be in a useless and wasteful embrace. Balbagan was currently on Michelle shift. As for me, I was wandering along in a neutralized mood, focus being intact once again. Having no one to be spoken to temporarily, my eyes slid from left to right from time to time as I examined the Oradian Dunes. Sand stretched out for miles as far as I could see, but it wasn't only the simple bland tan. If you bothered to look, beneath you would be all sorts of shades; specks of blacks, chocolate browns, tans, and sparkling turquoise and red. Around us stood monuments of beige stone, some jagged, some rounded. It'd been some time since my last visit, and although some wouldn't consider the Dunes as a nice place, I thought the years had only refined its beauty. Despite how great I seemed to despise the world at times, I appreciated much more than most people thought. I was taught to appreciate because of-  
"Hey, Kalia?"  
I turned to look at Capell.  
"Yes?" I asked crisply, my features fathomless. Or at least I thought.  
Capell looked slightly cautious, and my guess was maybe because there was a hint of aggravation attached . "Why did you join the Force? It's dangerous in the battle field."  
I smiled. "I wanted thrill. I wanted life. I got all that in the Force." I explained solemnly, but I was still smiling.  
An icy cold smile. "And I got something unexpected." I glanced at my surroundings; The Force. "I found a family again." I wore a closed smile, one that was thankful, sober and hollow at the same time.  
"Oh." It was all Capell could quietly manage.

I could sense Aya elbow the auburn-haired boy harshly as he yelled, "Ow! Aya, what was that for!?"  
"What did you think you were doing?" Was the deadly hiss I heard before the brunette dragged him towards the back of the group.

I sighed seeing as there was nothing I could do to save Capell from peril. No one strong as I or stronger like Lord Sigmund, could become The Savior from any woman's wrath and fury. Imagine if I ever altered to Aya's personality. Hell would freeze over even with the flames of my rage, only if it were to ever happen. Surprisingly, it hadn't. Well, it wasn't that Aya didn't have an admirable personality, I was just talking about her... well, to put it in a nicer way, dark one.

I sensed a presence streak behind a mound of rocks, and it wasn't exactly friendly, and it wasn't exactly too weak either. The feeling of another enemy electrified my senses. Another... another. I closed my eyes as I turned to the direction of the foes. Everything was black, but that was what I needed. I steadily focused, and the chorus of questions became muffled as concentration embraced me. Within the darkness, I saw the glowing figures, their energy, their auras, in the pitch black of my concentration, that was all I could see. An Order Markswoman and Soldier with two Narbear.  
The female delicately lifted her bow and aimed carefully.  
_'Pulling back the string... holding it... and-'_  
The arrow glowed a bright silver in the black as it came closer and closer. I opened my palm and I felt a familiar shock as my hand lit with a black energy.  
_'Closer, closer...'_  
I reeled my arm and threw out the charcoal orb as the arrow was a mere foot in front of me. The shadow voltage enveloped the arrow and then crisply vanished in a luminary spark.

"What the...?" I heard the Capell say quietly, but out of confusion or amazement, I wasn't sure.

I could see my surroundings again, and I was out from my temporary deafness. My eyes that seemed like poisoned melanoid ink narrowed in arrogance while the corners of my mouth tugged into a cold smile, clearly stating 'This is going to intimidate you.'

_**:No One's Point of View:**_

She'd gone into a deathly threatening state, yet the Black Angel was still as beautiful as dangerous. She stripped Salvatore off her back and grasped it in one hand. Her arrogance and blood thirst had driven her to believing this was a task far too simple and transformed the large blade into a medium sized dagger.

"What does she think she's doing!? I know she's the Black Angel, but can she really fight with just that _knife_?" Michelle exclaimed in disbelief.  
Before anyone got the chance to speak, Kalia threw a quick glare over her shoulder at the clueless brunette.  
"I suggest you be careful about your judgment on me." Every ally in the Force, aside from Michelle, could practically hear the unspoken calmly harsh comment.  
The Liberator examined her movements carefully, carmine eyes narrowed slightly in concern. Edward stood by his Lord's side stiffly, his mouth set into a thin let.  
_'What the hell? Kalia's intensity to kill... it's usually reserved for more important opponents... What in the world's been going on with her these past few days?'_ He thought to himself in a surge of frustration.

The severity of her fierce desire to kill hung thick in the air, and it was suffocating the Force, making them tense. At this point, Rico and Rucha were edging towards fear from the girl that had seemed so nice just yesterday. Everyone watched as the black haired teen made her way towards the rocks in short strides, a casualty in her quick pace.  
"Come out, I dare you!" She barked provokingly, but her movement never faltered.

First came the Order Markswoman jumping out sideways, stringing an arrow at Kalia as she did so. With superior swiftness, the girl lifted her arm and sliced the arrow was the razor sharp edge of her finely self-crafted dagger. Although she stood at a fair distance, the Order servant's jaw dropped so much that it was visible to even Michelle who stood at the back of the group.  
Next came the Order Soldier who immediately thrust a finger towards the female assassin, ordering the two Narbear to attack. Despite how Kalia was one of the last people to be against animals, she charged her dagger with a sickening black energy, which was accompanied with static sparking closely to the blade, and ruthlessly cut through the two horned bears. She continued towards her targets and the Soldier shakily drew his sword in an attempt for bravery. The futile action only made Kalia more amused, and the more amused she was, the greater the fear grew. And that didn't apply for just the Order servants; Almost the entire Liberation Force was shaken by the beauty's lurid attitude.  
She expertly twisted the dagger in her hand and drove it through the Soldier's armor and into his heart as if it was nothing. A pained scream ripped from his throat, and she brutally dug it further. As the armored figure went limp she finally pulled the blade back out. She gracefully side stepped out of the way and let the body fall to the ground. She turned to the trembling Markswoman and held the blade up as she kneed the female in the stomach. The archer made a mistake bending; As she hunched over in agony, her neck made contact with Kalia's dagger. The Order servant found it to be a challenge to breathe as the seconds passed. The celadon eyed assassin removed the blade, and with another expert twist of her weapon, took a step back. The dagger reverted to being the Salvatore and she strapped it onto her back with ease.

When she began to swivel on her heels, hearts began to pound faster, and the blonde twins almost let tears escape. But time nearly stopped as surprise replaced anxiety.  
On her lovely face was an elegant smile. "Let's move on now, shall we?" She questioned almost in a purr.  
"Of course," Eugene answered. "Shall we, Lord Sigmund?"

The Liberator only nodded as he turned and resumed moving. The rest followed their Lord dazedly as they continued through the Oradian Dunes.

_**:Kalia's Point of View:**_

I caught up with the rest of the Force and regained my place by Lord Sigmund. Although, Edward was on the other side of my Lord, I could catch the navy haired boy cast wary glances at me from time to time with critical sapphire eyes.

_'I think the urge to conquer triumph over Brother is getting out of hand.'_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8: Desperate to Avoid

Isidar: Do I even need to say it?

**Chapter 8-: Desperate to Avoid**

I wasn't stupid or oblivious, and of course I noticed the shields of ignorance from every other ally of the Force. The simplest I got were several crisp, nervous glances I received every so often. The only reason why I knew was because the burning caution from their eyes were searing holes in my back. This was actually a blessing. It was a sign that no one had the backbone to ask me anything, concluding that I wouldn't have a word of explaining to do. Not now anyways, but I'd probably have to continue bypassing any conversation related to this situation for the next day or two.

I was buried in self-loathing for the dramatic act, but I wanted to kill something. I needed a replacement for my brother before I attacked someone in the Liberation Force. That could've easily earned me a new title, and I could've been recognized as a traitor if I did. That meant I would have probably been banned from the Force, and it wouldn't be easy fighting Brother by myself, nonetheless the difficulty of the travel to get there.  
At this point after my idiotic performance, I was debating whether this or becoming a 'traitor' would've been better. I choose neither; I'd have some explaining to do either way, and no one could know of my dark secret. If it got out before I got a chance to accomplish anything, even Lord Sigmund would be paid to have me slain. The thought was almost painful, considering carrying this burden was not something of my choice. But of course, no one could hold power over everything at once, but dear God, I would've have killed anyone to make sure this never happened. Better yet, killing myself was the possibility of being the easiest solution to this tragedy. But then again, easy wasn't even a damn inkling of fun, therefore, I shall pass on that option. Other than the boring thread that ties onto suicide, I'd work too hard to let this all go to waste. Most importantly, I owed Lord Sigmund the life he gave me. Seem like I worship him yet? It was considered that way, I guess, but I held no obsession towards my Lord. Perhaps it seemed that way, but if my story was understood I couldn't be blamed.

Lord Sigmund had taught me things I used to believe I'd never think of. But thanks to him, I am aware of numerous things now; The beauty of simplicity, to appreciate what I have now, to protect what was most valuable to me. As I'd said earlier before I got interrupted by Capell, I was taught to appreciate by Lord Sigmund. Three years ago, if someone were to take me to the Oradian Dunes, I probably would've thought it to be a dull place. With my Lord's lesson, I saw the radiance of places I wouldn't have if I hadn't met him. He opened my eyes to the world, something I wouldn't have done or even been able to alone. In spite of all that, my Lord's ways obviously hadn't rubbed off on me, not even halfway. My previous outbreak was an unfortunately clear example; I was easily driven by rage and blood thirst, far too easily blinded by the desire for revenge, still too violent, still too full of haste and arrogance. Being one who idolized The Liberator, I didn't appear to be that great of a follower.

Time was slowly passing, and quiet was still circling us mercilessly. I blamed myself for attracting the threat of continuous silence. I'd scared even the innocent twins. I was at the beginning of being called a heartless girl.

More time had passed, and it had still been soundless. Until now, but the noise wasn't from the Force. It was from a group of people who were seemingly refugees by my guess.

Suddenly my vision blurred, and my mind became a cyclone. This definitely wasn't an effect from the refugees; it would be impossible for it to be. The blurs had turned black and white and there was a violent shaking that seemed to be an earthquake. The chaos that followed and contributed to my condition was my body spiraling away into a black abyss.

_**:No One's Point of View:**_

Kalia seemed to be in a severe state, but no one had noticed until she collapsed. The Force had been oblivious to her considering how they were examining the group of refugees.  
The first one to pay mind to the situation was Capell.  
"Huh?" The auburn haired boy spun on his heels to see her black figure falling forward. He moved forward and supported the younger girl's unconscious form.  
"What in the world just happened to her?" Came Balbagan's voice, boisterous as usual.  
"She just randomly passed out." Capell clarified, confusion clear in his tone.  
"We know that much." Edward muttered insolently with an eye roll. The cerulean eyes teen stepped towards Capell and Kalia, and as he began to lift the girl's limp figure, the Salvatore began to fade into black specks of dust. The Force's concern was focused on the Black Angel once again, but now they weren't in trepidation. Ed sighed as he held his ally.  
_'Bringing chaos into The Liberation Force... is that one of your most favored hobbies now?'_

_**:Kalia's Point of View:**_  
**-Later at Night in the Oradian Dunes-**  
_**The Liberation Force**_

I was awake after... how long have I been out? I wonder. I regained my senses but I refused to open my eyes quite yet.  
"Kalia?" It was a familiar smooth and pleasant voice, one that belong to Michelle.

I groaned in halfhearted response, and I sluggishly sat up with my eyes half open, not adjusted to even the dimly lit candle by the brunette's side.  
"How long have I been out?" Was what I managed quietly.  
"Two hours at the least." She replied softly. "Are you feeling alright?"  
I sat in silence as I rubbed my forehead and then my hand slid down over my eyes. I removed my hand as I slowly began, "I believe so." Two hours wasn't too bad, was it?  
Silence hung in the room until she spoke, "So what did happen earlier?"  
"What do you mean by 'earlier?'" I averted my gaze away from her.  
"Well... when you took down the Soldier and Markswoman, and before you passed out."  
I sat, my eyes hardened and my mouth set into a thin line. "For either of those... I-I'm not sure..." I rep**lied**  
I looked around the interior of the small tent we were sitting in. "So who carried me?" I asked changing the subject while my narcoleptic celadon eyes scanned my surroundings.  
"Edward the Gentleman." She mused and giggled to herself a little.  
I had to smile with her at the title. "I should go thank him"  
I began to rise, but the brunette pressed her hands against my shoulders and eased me back down. "I can't tell what happened to you, but you need some more rest. Save your thanks for tomorrow." She paused and smiled cheerfully. "Besides, he's a gentleman, remember? And a gentleman is willing to wait for his thanks."  
I chuckled. "Right." I murmured amusedly. "Oh well. Thank you."  
"You're welcome." The older girl flashed me one more bright smile before she stood and exited the tent.

I was exhausted somehow, despite how little I'd contributed to the day. I lay back down and rested my arm across my forehead. Closing my eyes once for a mere second, I'd already fallen asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Forward

**Chapter 9-: Forward**

I awoke and blinked away my exhaustion slowly. I was shocked that my brother hadn't tortured me with side effects after yesterday's lovely set of less than pleasant events. It would have been typical of him and his sadistic sense of humor to slowly dismember his prisoners, or worse. With his bittersweet hatred he held so dearly towards me, it was a surprise I hadn't been murdered at this point, nonetheless since the beginning of my rebellion against him - something which had commenced two years ago when I coalesced with the Liberation Force.  
I sat up and gently rubbed at my eye with a finger, still trying to be rid of my fatigue. The light inside of the tent was dim, but still bright enough to discern basic shapes within. Recalling last night's conversation between Michelle and I, a smile painted itself across my lips. The title she'd so generously given to Edward was quite genius.  
_'Edward the Gentleman.'_ I echoed inwardly, an amusement starting grow. It was a positive feeling that made the situation seem, even if momentarily, lighter. I wondered what the 'Gentleman's' reaction would be if he were to find out he'd been called that; by Michelle, of all people. I somehow doubted that it would be pleasant, knowing his temperament.

That reminded me that I needed to thank him today. But did he carry me the entire time? Guilt, pity, and embarrassment was starting eat away at my usual cocksure self as I thought of the awkward, not to mention inconsiderate, event. I blamed my damned brother for knocking me out again. Sounding childish again? Well... something a little too bad, eh? Siblings tend to bring the worst out in each other. (Supposedly they could also pull the best and corniest out as well, but I'd never experienced any of the two latter options. I couldn't quite decide if fortune smiled upon me for that, though...)

Sighing, I shook my head and rose. I unwillingly stumbled out the tent and stretched. I glanced around at the awakening dawn, the sky a palette of warm ultra-pale purples, golds, and pinks. The warm colors blended together to cast a warm glow over the land. It'd been so long since the last time I had been conscious this early, and I'd almost forgotten how beautiful the world was in the morning. It was very peaceful, an usually urbane contrast to the recent mood. There was a breeze blowing past, but it was warm.  
The world shifted into a fuller clarity as I felt my pupils constrict, but thankfully, the dark hue of my eyes didn't make it noticeable. Then again, there wasn't anyone around to descry this. As for another point, I don't understand why anyone would be staring into eyes of stone in the first place.  
I slowly turned my head to examine the sight before me one last time before turning around returning to the sanctuary of the tent.

As I was laid down again, I could feel an invisible, sinister pair of eyes watching me. The irritation of knowing he was frequently watching me was slowly suffocating me.  
_'What do you want, my dear brother?'_ I asked, tone openly cold and venomous.  
_'Is it so wrong for me to watch and hope my sister is doing well?'_ I could hear the never-ending cockiness in his voice; he made no attempt to hide it, just like I with my malice.  
_'Yes, actually, because in everything you do has a sick, twisted wrong.'_ I retorted quickly and disapprovingly.  
I heard him scoff smugly in response, entertained by my comment. _'Your arrogance will be the death of you.'_  
As I closed my eyes, a small smile was brought upon my features. _'Ah, it is strange...'_  
_'What?'_  
_'How I could say the exact same to you.'_ With those final words, I drifted into sleep.

**-Several Hours Later-**

Awake once again with fully restored strength, I immediately opened my eyes and sat up, my eyes scanning the interior of the tent suspiciously. The was much brighter than it had been earlier, and it was easy to discern even the smallest shadow cast by the items in the tent. It was the same as it had been when I fell back asleep. Nothing seemed out of order yet.  
Yet.  
I didn't expect it to be calm once I exit; it was unlikely the serenity of dawn I'd seen a few hours prior was still present. Who knew if Brother had caused any havoc while I was unconscious? Perhaps only those of ill fate.

I roughly shoved through the tent flaps open, stretching my arms, moving them in every direction. What I found was nothing like chaos - much to my surprise. My eyes were glazed over with confusion as I blinked at the lively scene taking place before me; Aya was yelling at Capell (who flinched visibly and held his hands up in defense, apparently expecting to be hit), Rico and Rucha were dancing around an imprisoned, helpless Edward, Michelle loudly arguing with Balbagan over something random, and Lord Sigmund was out of sight. Balbagan made a futile attempt to defend himself from the scolding he was getting, which sounded like it had something to do with lunch, but was unable to come up with an excuse to appease the irate mage. I swore that Michelle was better at being an angry housewife rather than a fighter. The spectacle was slightly even more obstreperous and chaotic than usual, but violence was not involved. So my brother touched no one.  
A certain sapphire-eyed boy seemed not to be so fortunate, though. Edward, although his expression was outwardly cheerful and tolerant, looked like he had been the twins' victim for a few hours too many. There was an air of exasperation in his demeanor and he looked a bit tired of babysitting duty. However, I averted my gaze quickly, not wanting to stare too blatantly. He had the inconvenient ability of noticing if I watched him for too long. No, inconvenient was a word too inappropriate to describe this capability of his... It was... _absurd._  
_'Hm...'_  
My eyes took on a stoned state of pondering as I began to worry. Was he planning something? I nearly slapped myself as I started to think straight again. Brother was only toying with me again.  
There was a cruel smirk on my face (which was the only relation my brother and I shared ) as I scoffed and whispered to myself quietly, "Typical."

"Kalia! Save me!" Came a cowardly yelp.  
With a blink of the eye I had stumbled backwards a step or two, thanks to someone grasping my shoulders tightly, acting as I were a an impenetrable barrier. I sighed heavily and threw my trademark death glare over my shoulder at Capell.  
"Thank you, because I feel so terribly appreciated when I'm used as a human shield!" I hissed. I crossed my arms in an acrimonious manner.  
The Liberator's look-alike simply whimpered in response, which continued to prove that other than appearance there was nothing that related Lord Sigmund and Capell. Aya was storming towards us, animus written clear in her expression. I could almost imagine black clouds surrounding the brunette and sand turning into ash in place of where she had previously treaded; I realized that Capell could as well from the way he almost decided to cease his own breathing.

"Hell hath no fury like Aya scorned, Capell. Run for your life, dear." My expression was stoned, my body was unmoving, my eyes were filled with a blank, half-existent terror, and only my shaken voice gave way to obvious fear.  
He swallowed hard and began to back up, dragging me with him in the process. I ran a frustrated hand through my hair, and I could see Edward excusing himself from the twins in the background. I closed my eyes and heaved another sigh, and a moment later I could feel myself being pulled forward and away from Capell. The aura was familiar: An intensive burning flame of temper and protectiveness – undoubtedly Edward (or The Gentleman as Michelle had put it).  
I spun out of his grasp in an instant and darted over to the infuriated, aquamarine-eyed and caught her arm in a tight grip. She faced me and struggled violently.

_'A quick solution to retain her... Kalia, you idiot! Think, Kalia, think! Dammit... Why hasn't the sense of exhaustion worn off yet!?'_  
I had an answer the next second. I held both of her shoulders with an iron yet relaxed grip.  
"Aya. Breathe, dear, _breathe."_ I murmured gently.  
"No, don't breathe! Just let her pass out and we'll all live!" Capell cried in impulsive idiotic panic.  
"Quiet, you!" Edward and Aya snapped in unison. Their combined glares were almost murderous enough to surpass mine.  
_'He must be hearing that a lot lately.'_ I thought, amused, but then my attention was returned to the younger girl in front of me. I always thought we were about the same height, and even though we stood closely often I never bothered to actually examine and compare our heights. She was actually about four inches shorter than me.  
"Aya, _breathe."_ I commanded.  
She began to inhale and exhale deeply. Seeing as how she was regaining sanity, I released my hold and wrapped an arm around her shoulder instead.  
"Capell, escort Aya--" I cut myself short as Aya opened her mouth in protest. I held up my hand in understanding and rephrased, "Aya, why don't you go and spend some time with Rico and Rucha?" I smiled and then added, "A child's spirit can mend a mind of aggravation. I'm pretty sure of it." I chimed smugly, looking directly at Edward.  
"That sounds better..." The sixteen year old took another deep breath and then started towards the two, small, dancing figures. But of course, it would be wrong of her to depart before throwing one more threatening glance at the flute player. I could've sworn that he nearly had a heart attack.

Edward stepped beside me and crossed his arms as I crossed mine. Despite the fact that I had never seen it, I knew that the malice in Edward and my face was enough to murder. We stood there, all the audio in the background muted and everyone in this staredown could practically hear Capell's heart beating at a dramatically high volume. Irritated cerulean and warning ink-black eyes bore into the Sigmund look-alike's being and he gazed back with wide eyes. It seemed as if his mind was about to explode. In some sort of communication that went unnoticed even between us our expressions shifted to identical ones that said 'You can leave now.'  
Being smart for once, Capell got the hint and slunk away. I suddenly grinned in victory (the opposite of what I had been doing since my awakening) and clasped my hands behind my back. In one graceful twirl I faced Edward, my jovial grin shrinking into a half-ashamed, half-pleasant smile. He looked down at me wordlessly, a brow arched high.  
"Yes?"  
I gave a brief, elegant bow and then straightened again. "Thanks, and uh, sorry for carrying me all the way out here."  
_'If you did, that is.'_ I added mentally.  
He merely shrugged. "Don't worry about it."  
In the distance behind Ed I could see Michelle grinning like a maniac as she gave me a thumbs up. Before I was positive she did the chocolate-eyed girl had already returned to scolding Balbagan.  
_'Poor guy. It must be hard to take on such a reprimanding from Michelle.'_ I cringed inwardly at the thought of being in his position.

"Be prepared. We set out again once everyone is ready." It was the voice of Lord Sigmund.  
"Yes, my lord." I sang cheerfully first. A chorus of the same words followed shortly.

**-Several Minutes Later-**

I was standing on a large boulder, scanning the desert before me. I heard the final _'clinks'_ of packing before they started towards me.  
"We continue south." The Liberator murmured in monotone.

"Forward." I whispered. With that, I swiftly jumped off and landed easily next to Lord Sigmund, quickly regaining my footing. Salvatore felt lighter than ever on my back.


	10. Chapter 10: Despair and Gratitude

**Chapter 10-: Despair and Gratitude**

The day had passed with a bland series of ordinary events. Time raged slowly with several simple battles against a few Garuda and Amigos, and I think the only highlight of our advance through the Oradian Dunes so far was an assault a Dune Harpy launched on me...

_**:No One's Point of View:**_

_The Liberation Force progressed at a lazy pace with the slow daze of the desert surrounding them. They traveled in the usual formation; Sigmund, Edward, and Kalia in the lead, Michelle, Rico, and Rucha in the center, and Capell, Aya, Balbagan, and Eugene guarding the back. Even the keen senses of the adept members were overpowered as their minds were wrapped in oblivion and the drowsy pace of barren surroundings, and they had failed to notice a Dune Harpy perched atop a tall, beige colored rock. It was delicately preening until the Force dragged by, and considering its victim its comfort was disturbed by one of the more powerful auras._

_With a waste of self-pampering the Dune Harpy unfolded its wings, and with a wicked screech, dove off the rock, swooping down for a (surprisingly) attention-absent, black haired girl. In a swift movement the Harpy took Kalia from her left, shoving her and grappling both of her shoulders with savage talons of a wild monster; realization finally woke the rest of the members (with the expectant exception of Capell, who had a delayed reaction of a drowsy, "Huh?") and Michelle inhaled a sharp gasp._

_Kalia let out a grunt as her body was violently slammed into a large, sand colored stone with the thought, "That's gonna bruise like bloody hell!"_

_Her black eyes widened and she clenched her jaw tightly as she narrowly avoided the barrage of rapid pecks from the Harpy's sharp beak. _

_The Black Angel channeled a surge of power and, with near-inhuman speed, reached up for a foot that was keeping her against the rock and roughly pulled the monster's body down. She quickly jammed her palm against its torso so the positions were traded in her way of returning the pleasantry of being miraculously pressed against a rock while something attempted to stab your face into a bloody mass. This habit of returning exchanges of these lovely encounters were, of course, only part of Kalia's common courtesy._

_Once the Dune Harpy was in place she immediately reeled her fist back and landed heavy blows repeatedly on the monster's face with irritated roars of, "How do you like that, you blasted bird!", and "This. Is why. You do _ not_ attack a Liberation Force soldier. When you. Are not. Worthy!"_

_It sounded with piercing squawks in return. Kalia ended the performance; she gracefully bounced a step back and, with a foot surrounded by black energy and flickers of shock waves, closed the battle with an expert roundhouse to the Harpy's face._

_She stood panting for a moment, hunched over slightly with her hands placed on her knees before turning back to the rest of the Liberation Force. _

_Everyone aside from the Liberator and Eugene (and Capell, who was expectantly babbling idiotically while attempting to hide behind a much-shorter Aya) blinked at her._

"_Um." Edward cast her a _'What kind of berry potions have you been sniffing?'_ kind of look._

"_Well then... let's move on, shall we?" Though smiling in a sheepishly proud way (if that made any sense), she was still breathing heavily._

_Kalia began to move towards the group, gripping her own hips as she arched her back slightly to stretch and took her place beside Sigmund again._

_**:Kalia's Point of View:**_

**-Nighttime; Oradian Dunes Encampment; Kalia's tent-**

I stared at the paper, a brilliant quill hovering above it dipped in ink of the deepest, most unfathomable black. I needed to organize my thoughts.

_'Do I really have to come to this kind of solution? Is the world so distraught that I have to use this as a last resort?'_

_'Tick-tock.' _I hesitated for a brief moment before swiftly tracing letters on the paper before me.

'Passing time is torture to me, considering how it extends my living as... a sin? A lie? A fraud?'

All of the above, unfortunately. To speak in somewhat more positive terms, at least I can be honest about _something, _right? … If only it could actually be admitted to the public. I'm insulting myself and everyone; they all trust their secrets with me – they believe in my loyalty and trust – but _I_ have hardly admitted anything about myself in the two years I've served under Lord Sigmund.

I shame the Liberation Force. Each day that passes with me being here increases that shame. But would it help to lessen the time frame to reduce the level of iniquity? Admitting it now would make it so when the news get out the story won't be as tragic. It'd be better than sitting like a damned duck and then announcing the truth – I could just imagine;

_'The Black Angel is no angel!'_

_'She kept it from everyone _that_ long?'_

… I don't think I need that. It's a depressing thing, but most vital options are, and as of the present I have _only_ that choice: I must wait – test my own patience, I suppose. The only choice I have is to take up the battlefield again, again, as many times as the Force requires me to, until _He's_ dealt with. But He is the very last opponent... Unless He generously decides to grace us with His presence miraculously ahead of schedule... Now _that _would prove to be a difficult situation...

I suddenly paused and glanced around the tent interior at nothing stupidly, muttering quietly, "I hope He isn't paying attention right now..."

I averted my gaze and continued to scribble furiously, 'Damn this blood tie! … Or the half it is. Why did she'-

The quill slipped from between my fingers, but I adeptly swept it back up into my hand before it made contact with the ground. I twirled it between my index finger and thumb, staring at it in an absent-minded, guilty daze. I let my vision go out of focus into a hazy blur.

_'How could I let a rant on paper go so far? Right. It's because I'm a careless idiot and that's what drove me into this mess a long time ago.'_

I didn't dare to continue that previous thought; disgrace and remorse refrained me from doing so. I was so ashamed for cursing a good deed – one that possibly rescued me from the possibility of me isolating myself into my own, silent solitude. As I began to wallow in a momentary self-hating I promptly let the quill fall.

I swiftly swept up the paper and crushed it into a clump in my hand, my fury forcing me upwards as I ignored the numbness that developed in my legs from sitting, and I roughly shoved my way through the tent flaps, storming out into the camping space. I was relieved that no one else was out here but there was also the wave of humiliation that washed over me for not checking first. I shook my head where I had paused temporarily before resuming my storming towards a tall, rock swirled with the colors of cream and tan a short but safe distance from the Liberation Force encampment.

I held my arm out in front of me, splaying my fingers to reveal the now-distorted piece of parchment. I stared at it intently, focusing all my resentment and displeasure and distress towards it. A flame, one that burst into what was perhaps unnecessarily over-sized for the occasion, and then brilliant, glowing embers formed before me before the object that was once in my palm had faded into the night when a light gust of wind swept the ash from my hand.

I sighed and backed up against the rock, sliding down as I rested against it. I ran a hand through my charcoal colored hair and closed my eyes, hiding the agitation that was currently embedded within them.

_'If only memories could be burned away like that, so simply. So easily.' _I thought, drowning myself in a pathetic state of self-pitying.

I sensed another presence, even in my unsettled condition. They advanced towards me with stealthy steps and took a seat beside me soundlessly.

"What are you doing out here, Edward?" I did not open my eyes, nor did I move. I didn't really try to hide the irritation in my voice, either, which was a choice followed by transgression; it probably seemed like I was annoyed with him, which I obviously wasn't. I really didn't appreciate letting my composure slip. What good was a soldier to be if they were over-emotional and mindless – not to mention _selfish_ in the way of pointing their anger at whomever they pleased (or in my case, whatever unlucky soul that was conveniently at the hand of my unintentional verbal abuse).

"Hm. Interesting how we always say things the other wants to." He replied with an amused ennui.

I wore my energy further when I opened my eyes and lazily slurred my response, "Suuuure is."

The swordsman sighed, "Well? What is it then?"

I clenched my jaw but immediately loosened it again in hopes hat Edward didn't notice (even with _his_ swiftness I hoped – and by swiftness, I meant his... _'wonderful'_ ability to notice my I'm-Uncomfortable-And/Or-Perplexed Habits), "Something, everything, nothing." I said.

I felt him push at my shoulder, "You can stop avoiding the question." He hissed in a half-irritated tone, and I could tell he was attempting to refrain his frustration.

Even though it was out of my typical manners I allowed my vision to go out of focus as I drew my legs up to my chest and I began to flick at my steel knee guards wordlessly.

"Kalia. No response, no eye contact makes it even more obvious that something's bothering you," he murmured, sounding more deflated than I, "I sometimes wish you would just stop hiding things to yourself. The Liberation Force is made up of your allies – I thought that had some meaning to you." The sapphire-eyed boy exhaled deeply and ran a hand through his hair.

After the second it took for the words to register in my semi-attentive mind my hand froze from the flicking and I blinked and peered at him out of the corner of my eye.

He shifted uncomfortably and turned so I could only see profile, "Do you think it's easy for me," - he quickly added - "or anyone else in the Force to always see you spaced out in thought?"

"... or maybe if you didn't at least so mentally disturbed when you're thinking we wouldn't give this much of a damn." He mumbled under his breath, but it was audible enough for me to know that he had intended for me to hear it.

"Well, it's not exactly like I'm aware that I look," - I used air quotes - "'mentally disturbed' when I'm thinking." I stated plainly, mouth set into a thin line.

"Still." He argued, turning back a little more towards me now. "You... just look more and more like you're about to implode each time you're in negative thought." In the moonlight I caught his frown.

My inner self scoffed, _'Not like it'd be a bad thing if you knew the truth.'_

Instead I turned my body slightly and said, "Please, Edward. You're insulting me. You should know that I have a little more control than that. Imploding is not among my list of abilities, thank you." I mustered up some strength to force a sincere smile – and I'm not trying to convince him so he'd leave me be. I'm forcing a sincere smile so he knows that I'm alright.

_'But am I?'_

He scoffed with a slight eye roll, "What with the speed you create and improve abilities you may just run out of useful ones and resort to things like imploding out of boredom."

"Hey!" My mouth was pulled into a grin as I punched him in the arm.

He chuckled, "At least you're smiling again."

I exhaled and leaned back on the rock again. "So what if I'm not smiling? I'm only human."

"Somewhat." He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye quickly when he caught my sudden straightening in attention, and continued, "Even if black, you _are_ the Black Angel. Smiling is a better fit for the angelic, rather than self-destructing. Don't you agree?"

I laughed and felt a little more weight lift off my chest, "I'd be a moron if I didn't, and I'm only an idiot."

He laughed as well before we both settled back against the rock in a period of silence.

Little time passed before I leaned over, grinning again, and asked, "So... why are you out here again?"

There was a rustle of cloth from a short distance;

"Ed? What's taking you so long? You said you needed to get some fresh air. It's been a while and I think I heard something!" Came Capell's voice, and the last sentence was a nervous hiss. Actually, he sounded helplessly horrified...

_'Was he eavesdropping...?'_

Ed slid down more against the rock with a groan, "Speaking of morons... you don't have to share a tent with one." Then he inhaled once before calling back out with as little annoyance as he could for the sake of the fortunate ones bestowed in slumber, "I _am_ getting some fresh air! And it's taking so long because your stupidity is suffocating."

… Silence (or as much silence as possible as I refrained from bursting out into laughter).

"... well that wasn't very nice." Capell replied, and then another shuffling indicated that he had returned farther back into the tent.

I began to laugh, "Oh goodness, I understand now. If I were you I'd sit out here all night and hope for a Harpy to peck my face out again," I took a deep breath, "but aren't you getting a bit too touchy about this?" I smirked.

"You're not the one sharing a small, closed space with _that."_ He pointed to his and Capell's tent.

That was true, though. Before the Liberator look-alike's recruit the only ones who shared a tent were Balbagan and Eugene. Currently speaking, Aya and Michelle shared one and Rico and Rucha shared... and obviously Edward and Capell. The only one's still left to privacy were Lord Sigmund and I (though I only because I had more privacy issues than Michelle or Aya, and I wasn't exactly sly on the idea of sharing a tent with a stranger). Michelle wasn't going to have the luxury of one to herself because – well – to her it wasn't a luxury; she was afraid that monsters would be lurking after the Harpy assault prior to the night.

"Yes, well..." I didn't bother finishing while my fingers moved along in the sand. "Eh. You should be heading back in. It's getting late and poor Capell is getting scared." I couldn't help as the smirked inched back onto my features.

Edward grimaced.

Neither of us said anything for a while after that.

"Edward?" My voice was thoughtful and hushed.

"Yeah?" He looked over at me.

I turned to him.

"Thank you." I meant it. I offered him a genuine smile – the most genuine in a long time.

He blinked several times and hastily lowered his gaze and presented his profile to me once again. "You're... you're welcome."

I just remembered that a full-on, completely emotional thanks was probably awkward to him. It probably would've been awkward if I was in his place, too...

I rose and stretched, "Well, g'night, Ed. Until the morrow, dear."

As I turned to leave I thought to myself solemnly, _'I honestly am very grateful to you. I hope you know that. And I wish that when I have everything in order I am able to repay you with more than just simple words.'_

_**:No One's Point of View:**_

_**Edward**_

The young Liberation Force soldier watched as his fellow swordsman (or in this case, swords_woman) _walked away.

_'Please don't tell me she saw that, please don't tell me she saw that, please don't tell me she saw that, _please don't tell me she saw that.' He thought to himself in panic.

Of all people _Edward_ had reddened. And because he had witnessed a completely and totally sincere thanks and a smile full of more gratitude than he had ever imagined. He reddened _twice,_ too. When he had _indirectly admitted his concern _and _turned away._

He shook his head and stood, brushing himself off, when the sand captured his attention: words that Kalia had unconsciously traced. He moved closer cautiously, careful to not smudge anything.

_'My only savior will be myself.'_

He felt his insides cave a little; he didn't understand. But the sentence seemed to be inscribed with the despair that was transferred from the Black Angel's touch when she had written it. Edward frowned and smeared the mystifying message with his foot.

_'So she _is_ worried about something.'_

With a sigh the navy-haired teen swiveled on his heels and trudged back to his tent spitefully at the thought of returning to Capell. He pushed through the tent flaps and prayed that the other boy was asleep. Poor Edward was met with ill fortune; as he stepped inside the dimply lit tent Capell sat up from his place and blinked at him.

"... so... you and Kalia...?" He raised an auburn colored brow.

Ed's eye twitched. "What!"

There was a reason why Capell needed to control his mouth:

A small jar of ink was hurled directly at his head.


End file.
